


Lucky Ones

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: Modern AU songfics for LawLu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, First Meetings, Just Sex, M/M, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: AU where you can't be turned on by anyone but your soulmate.But in my writing.This is an apology one shot that has nothing to do with my other fics. It's to makeup for my crappy sex scene. You're welcome





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely misspelled Usopp (no I didn't) and I was too lazy to fix it. Enjoy peps

AU where you can't be turned on by anyone but your soulmate.

 

Gloomy spring afternoons always worked for Law. Not because he was still in a 2006 emo teen phase. No. It was the fact that it just wasn't blindingly bright out, also no more winter, winter in Grand Line sucked. 

The soft grey light pouring from the sky didn't bother his dry, lack of sleep eyes. Didn't cause a sting and make him blink or squint, or rely on sunglasses either. It was perfect.

What would've been more perfect, was if he hadn't ran out of his aphrodisiac drugs. Sad really how humanity had to rely on such drugs just to get excited. 

You see, Law lived in a world where you could only get excited by two means, drugs, and your soulmate. Yet waiting for them took years, of course there was no guarantee that you'd actually meet them, hence the arousal spiking drugs. Law didn't have time to wait or look, he didn't have the patience for such bullshit.

Finding someone you genuinely like nowadays is hard enough, why do we have to wait for some stranger to give us wild sex that would make us blow loads into next week? Law thought to himself bitterly when the pharmacy came into view. 

Waiting at the crosswalk for the sign to turn white stick figure on, he glared at the billboard that held an ad. 

We help you find your soulmate! Give us money!

Law snorted to himself, it didn't exactly say that, but he imagined it did. Such scams were the new fad, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that crap though.

Several people pushed by him, breaking him out of his little daze so he could get with the system and follow, not be an ass and stand right in the middle of the fucking sidewalk corner. 

Law sighed, admittedly ashamed about coming here just to buy drugs that'll put his dick up. But his line of work called for stress relief that wasn't harmful drugs or alcohol. Walking to the pharmacy, which was just a few feet away, Law overhead a girl squeal in delight.

"I found my soulmate!! Her name is Vivi!!" Letting his eyes wander to the little open seated cafe, he noticed a group of people hogging the entire patio. 

He didn't stop however, he just simply pushed on. The pharmacy was just past the cafe and this business complex. He'd get his drugs and call on one of his fuck buddies to meet up with him tonight. Then that would be it, the usual routine. 

God, he needed to find his soulmate and get the best sex of his life out of it or so help him.

"L-Luffy!?! What's wrong with you?!" The same female voice shouted. Her shrill voice made Law turn around to see what the commotion was. 

And to his surprise, a boy with a red vest stared directly at him, face flushed and eyes full of lust. Law swallowed thickly, the boy was a sight to behold. 

 

Oh.

 

Well, there was a god listening to him afterall.

 

Maybe it would've more ideal if they weren't having a sexual tension moment on the sidewalk. Law felt his pants tighten a bit, the things he could do to that lithe body. 

Everyone tried to break Luffy out of his spacing, only one guy managed to trail where he was looking at, putting two in two together he shot up from his seat and pointed at Law.

 

"I-it's him!!! It's Luffys soulmate!!!" The long nosed man shouted.

Everyone turned their heads, squinting at Law, who was starting to step back a bit when they all slowly got up one by one. Sure he was feeling horny as fuck thanks to the Luffy kid, he overhead the name obviously, but he didn't want to die. The looks most of the group gave him were lethal. 

 

His soulmate staggered over to him slowly, his wooden sandals clacking with each step. Law took one step back and turned on his heel, he ran, but didn't get very far when a heavy mass tackled him to the pavement. 

"You can't leave! We just met." The voice whispered seductively in his ear. Law once again, swallowed thickly, his mouth quickly drying out. 

"L-Luffy-ya, don't do such things in public." 

The boy pouted and holy sweet mother of fuck did Law ever want to just fuck him right there and then.

"You know my name but I don't know yours, that's not fair. What am I supposed to scream?" 

Law let his mouth open and close, trying to think of something that didn't involve fucking Luffy on the sidewalk. A crowd was starting to form, people whispering and giggling at the sight. 

Luckily his soulmates friends were there and thankfully, they intervened. 

"Luffy! You do not just pounce on someone like that!" 

"But-" 

"I don't care if they're your soulmate!"

A ginger looking woman pulled Luffy away from Law and started to chew him out. Several of his other friends started to shoo away the crowd, a weird bluenette just cracked jokes about how him and his own soulmate should join in. His soulmate, a black haired Egyptian woman smacked him in the cheek. 

The weirdo with the long nose started going on about something while a mint haired guy pulled Law to his feet. 

"Sorry about that, kid is always this fucking nuts. Don't sue us okay?" The only thing he offered, he didn't even bother mentioning Laws obvious boner that did not want to subside.

"I-I gotta go." He covered his mouth with one hand and just turned around to go back home. He prayed that this was all a dream. That he really didn't face public humiliation at the hands of a child. 

Wait.

 

How old was Luffy anyways? They called him kid.

Oh fuck. Of fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Wait! How old in he?!" 

The mint haired man rose a brow and then smirked.

'"Relax, he looks young but he's 19." 

Law deadpanned.

"That is young."

The man deadpanned too, his lips pulling in a frown.

"How old are you?"

"26...."

"That's not too far apart." 

Law frowned too, thinking about it and concluded that Luffy was legally an adult. If he could buy alcohol and smoke marijuana in public then he was an adult. He was recognized as an adult by the law.

"Okay." 

 

The mint man smirked again and turned to his group of ragtag friends.

"This guy says it's okay! Let's dump Luffy with him an-" 

"When the fuck did I say it was okay?!" 

These people were nuts and obviously followed their own agenda, seeing as how he was shoved into a minivan, which he learned was Robin's, the Egyptian woman, her husband Franky was the blue headed pervert. In the van Law sat beside Zoro, the mint dude, who sat beside Luffy, Laws newfound soulmate who was a complete idiot.

Nami, the ginger, sat with Ussop in the middle that held two seats. Law cursed either one of them because right now, his stupid soulmate was climbing all over Zoro just to try get to Law.

"That's not fair! He's my soulmate why can't I sit by him" luffy whined on and on.

"Because we don't wanna watch you two fuck in front of us!" Zoro shouted, having lost temper.

Law just gazed out the window, focusing on anything but the ache in his groin and situation he was forced into. All because he ran out of fuck pills to make his wee wee big. 

"Come on Zoro! You acted this way when Tashigi almost arrested you!" 

"Shut your damn mouth!"

Zoro smacked Luffy on the head, fuming with pure anger and embarrassed. It seemed like the kid held no filter whatsoever, no remorse or empathy for anyone. He was straightforward. 

"So, mysterious stranger, may we have your name?" Robin spoked up from the driver seat, looking at Law from the mirror. For some reason she held an edge like she knew every single thing about him, it really creeped him out. 

"Its Law. Trafalgar Law." He said.

"T-t-to-tra. Traguy!" Luffy butchered his name so bad he winced at the mockery of it.

"Just call me Law!" 

"Did anyone ever call you Traguy? Ooooo or Traffy! It rhymes with my name." 

"No it doesn't you idiot." Zoro snickered as he looked at Law. 

"Nobody has every called me that, ever." 

"Traffy it is! It's special because I'm the first!" Was Luffy's arguement.

"What were you doing before we dragged you along with us? Sorry about that by the way." Ussop said with a small laugh, he looked sort of afraid for a moment when he seen Laws hands. 

"Are you apart of a gang?!?!" He sputtered out and flinched away when Law un-crossed his arms to look at his own tattoos. 

"No, they're just tattoos." He mumbled.

Nami rolled up her sleeve and showed off her own.

"I have a tattoo too."

"Woah! See I told you my soulmate would gave tattoos! Because they're really cool right Franky?" 

The blue haired man swerved his head and gave him a huge smile "super cool man!" 

The whole van erupted into separate conversations, Law stayed out of all of them, well tried to anyways. He needed to get out of there somehow, calling the cops was out of the question, he left his phone at home. Why? He didn't know.

"Well here were are Law dude! Hope you two have a super awesome time together!" Franky wriggled his brows at them, that earned a smack by his wife. 

"Here where?" Luffy asked with wide eyes as they pulled onto the curb of Laws apartment building. Law felt his entire being run cold, how the fuck did Robin know where he lived.

Feeling around in his pockets he looked up to meet the womans gaze through the mirror once again. There was definitely amusement in her eyes. 

"I picked up your wallet after Luffy tackled you to the ground, be good to him okay?" 

He didn't get to say a single word when everyone pushed him out of the van and onto the sidewalk with Luffy, Robin tossed his wallet at him and said she'd be back for him by 8 pm.

It was only 2 in the afternoon.

"Traffy lives all by himself? Cool, I live with my brothers, but they'd probably interrupt us if we went to my home. Shishishi." 

Law looked down at Luffy and shivered at the fact that they were going to be in his apartment all day long. Just the two of them, even though at first he rejected the idea, he was secretly glad that this was going to happen. He just hopped it would be as good as everyone said so. 

What the fuck was he thinking, soulmate or not he barely knew the guy. He did look attractive though, his tan skin exposed in capris and a vest. Those big doe eyes glazed over in lust, lips parted with his tongue barely poking out. 

"Let's go." 

Law grabbed hold of Luffys hand and pulled him into the lobby of his apartment complex. He forgoes his usual commute through the stairs and makes a direct beeline for the elevators. His level was 17 so it would take a while until they got to his floor, and he knew for a fact that somewhere on the 9th to 12th floor, he'd have taken luffy there on the dirty stairs. 

Nobody was in the metal box with them so Law dug his fingers through the others hair, mindful of the strawhat hanging off of his shoulders, and yanked him hard to crash their lips together. He couldn't suppress the groan that betrayed his throat, Luffy used that and took advantage of the kiss by slipping his tongue into Laws mouth. Their tongues clashed in a heated battle, dominating each other until the elevator came to a halt. 

 

Luffy was the first to pull away, since he backed Law into a corner, his lips were swollen and shining with saliva. His eyes sort of droopy in a way the told all. He was just as captivated as Law was by the kiss.

"Wow." Was all Law managed to say. 

When the doors opened, Law pulled Luffy along again and all but ran to his door. He fumbled with the keys when luffy nipped at his ear, clearly impatient. 

When he finally closed the door behind him, their clothes were already falling off of their bodies. Shirts in the entryway, pants somewhere in the hallway, socks trailing from the hallways to the bedroom, and last to come off was boxers that were discarded on the floor by the bed. 

Law was all over Luffy, tasting his skin where ever his tongue could reach. He loved to suckle on his perky nipples, his mewls and laws, albiet butchered, name rolling off of tongue. He barely knew Luffy but he was already in love with the thought of doing this every single day. 

Hands were tugging everything, sloppy kisses shared here and there until Luffy demanded more. He didn't waste time, he pulled Laws hands to his mouth and sucked on them until he was positive that the amount of saliva would be enough.

"Luffy-ya. You look so delicious like this." 

Luffy whimpered at the praise and squirmed when law probed his entrance.

"Look at you all hot and bothered for me. Only me." 

Pulling on his ankles, he slid his tongue slowly down from his heel, all the way to his thigh, stopping just before his erect cock. Luffy bucked his hips up and mewled. He was clutching the bedsheets trying to level out the pleasure. 

Law chuckled at the sight and bit onto his thigh gently. 

"T-traffy please." 

The way he looked made Law groan in delight, so vulnerable and horny. 

"Tell me what you want." 

"You know what I want." 

"You have to tell me." 

Luffy bit his lip and gave in, he wouldn't have but being this turned on was messing with his head. 

"Please L-law, put it in." 

One finger slowly entered Luffy, it felt foreign and uncomfortable. Then a second finger was added, making it just as uncomfortable.

"Wait, it doesn't feel good." 

Law looked at Luffy and shook his head. Moving up with Luffys left ankle still in hand he leaned down to kiss him. Murmuring between each gentle kiss.

"Mmm, I'll. Make. Mmm. You feel good "

When his fingers sunk in all the way to the knuckle, he twisted them around until Luffy grabbed his shoulders, arching his back and crying out Laws name.

 

"Ahhhh Law!" 

Continuing his assault on Luffys prostate with his right hand, he trailed kisses along his thighs, then he gave one long languid lick to his cock. Pressing his tongue firmly on the main vein as he licked up and down. Luffy was a whimpering mess, his hair disheveled from trashing his head about, lips parted as jumbled words and moans left his mouth. Law was utterly enchanted by the display, bewitched by his soulmate and just how pretty he sounded all together. He wanted to see more, hear more and just soak it all in. He wanted everything Luffy had to offer. 

Scissoring open Luffys anus was easier now, but he wasn't loose enough to hold Laws cock without hurting that much, so Law added a third finger and pumped at the bundle of nerves. While doing that he took Luffys cock into his mouth and sucked, taking as much as he could before his gag reflex kicked in. He never thought of giving blowjobs, never wanted to, but the way Luffy was singing his name to the high heavens was worth it. 

"I'm gonna- Law! I'm c-coming!!" 

Luffy cried when he reached his orgasm, his eyes closed shut as he tipped his head back. His walls clenched around Law fingers while cum spurted onto his stomach. Luffy felt like he was burning up, his entire body reverberated with the after glow of an orgasm, it was hard to get his breathing in check after something like that. Yet he still wanted more.

 

Law was willing to give him just that.

 

He pulled his fingers out of Luffy, the puckered hole making a wet noise as he did so, and straddled Luffys chest. He didn't sit, just stood on his knees with his cock nudging Luffys lips. 

"Suck." Law commanded.

Luffy happily obliged, accepting his entire length in one go without so much as a gag, and if that made Law nearly cum right there, he really wanted to fuck him into next week. It was hot, moist, and amazing all together. The way Luffys cheeks hollowed out as his lips wrapped around the base had him throwing his head back. A loud drown out moan of Luffys name escaping his lips.

"Ff- ah Luffy fuck!" 

The boy moan at this, then he pulled back, keeping this head of the cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it until Law began to shudder at the intensity of pleasure and quickly switched to just bobbing his head back and forth. The way Law was holding onto the headboard for life support made him proud, but his expression made him hungry for the same feeling again. 

Luffy didn't stop sucking until he started to choke on his own saliva, most of it already escaped his lips and drenched his chest along with his cum but he was too far gone to care. 

"Law, f-fuck me now." 

The older man didn't reply, just wordlessly nodded his head affirmatively and crawled back down between his legs. Giving himself a moment to catch his breath, he fingered Luffys ass again, just to make sure it was ready enough, and then positioned his head with the gaping entrance.

He allowed himself to sink in an inch at a time, never going past his mid length until luffy got used to it. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in a little until he felt the clenching walls give away just a bit. 

"Fuck you're so tight, relax." He sucked in a breath." Jesus Luffy, fuck I'll treat you really good." The walls clenched around his cock again causing him to gasp. "Mmmm fuck! Luffy I'll fuck you so good!" 

The pain Luffy felt was nothing is not unbearable, it would go away soon and be replaced by just pure pleasure so he held on until then. Laws words of encouragement and promises to make him feel nothing but absolute pleasure spurred to not think about the pain, but how good it would feel. His fingers were amazing, how amazing would his thick cock feel if it hit that place again.

Law finally sheathed his cock all the way in to the base. He forgot how to breath for a good second, luffy was tight, probably never even been fucked like this, or at all. Law was loving it. 

He didn't move, just gave playful nudges until Luffy gave him the reaction he was waiting for. His back arched, almost painful looking with a strained moan leaving his lips. He was ready.

Law savoured the feeling of how tight Luffy was, how his velvety walls sucked him in, begging to be rubbed against. This was way better than any aphrodisiac induced sex parade, this was him and his soulmate and pure lust. 

With just the tip barely inside Luffy, Law slammed right back in. Luffy howled, letting a choked sob leave him after Law repeated the process and set a brutal pace. The sounds of law and luffys names echoed around the room with the added noise of skin meeting skin. Surprisingly Luffy had a nice soft ass for Law to massage as he pounded into his anus. He made sure to spread his cheeks to get a better view of his cock disappearing in Luffys tight hole. 

 

Luffy couldn't even think, let alone talk when all his praises for Laws cock came out in cut off sentences and loud moans. Law wasn't better off when he was looking absolute feral with his teeth bared in a snarl, he was trying so hard to not come right away, he wanted Luffy to experience another orgasm from his cock alone. 

Though Luffy wasn't that far behind, he could feel that sickeningly sweet feeling coil in his gut, pooling like an endless stream of water. He couldn't hold back, the pleasure was just too intense.

"Law!!" He came with a final scream, his eyes rolling back, vision turning white, hands falling limp from clutching the sheets underneath him. He shuddered and mewled every thrust Law gave, he was chasing his own orgasm while Luffy rode out his. 

His mind was working on autopilot at this point, he didn't know anything except his soulmate that laid beneath him, gasping for air after having a second orgasm ripped from him. He knew for a fact though, he was going to cum. They should've used a condom but in their haste they forgot all about it, now Law would have to pull out, or just cum in him.

It ended up being the latter since Luffy wrapped his legs lazily around Laws waist, he looked at Law with set determination and said. 

 

"Fill me up." 

And Law did just that, he couldn't hear his own voice as he said Luffys name like a mantra. Like he didn't know anything else except his name, and Luffy was basking in it all. 

Law collapsed beside Luffy, his softening cock pulling out with a wet sound as his cum poured out of Luffy and onto the bed. They laid in silence for awhile, breathing in and out, then they looked at each other.

"I think I love you."

Luffy looked at Law and grinned.

 

"Shishishi, good, because you're stuck with me." 

Law returned Luffys grin with his own. 

Having a soulmate being the only person to turn you on this much was totally worth it. He hoped 8 pm never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment to let me know how bad I did. Until next time man.


End file.
